Muddled
by sullykins
Summary: After working for G.U.N for five years, Amy has had to deal with the darkest of shadows. Her boyfriend, Shadow, has been a light in that darkness. But when facing a common enemy, their relationship is put under stress. It doesn't help when Sonic shows up, still as immature as he was years ago. How will the hogs survive? Rated M for language/smutty goodness! ShadAmy!
1. Take a Shot

**A/N: Hey y'all! Sorry for the long silence. I've had a rough few weeks and needed a break. A friend passed away recently and I went home to be with my family. I'll get updates on everything here soon, I promise! I have ideas for everything I'm posting and more! Like this story. I've had it in my head for a while and it's taken my sad feelings to write this intro. If the idea of rape or death triggers you, this story may not be for you. I don't want to frighten anybody. But it'll get sappy and smutty eventually, I swear on it. No bad feelings last forever.**

 **Okay, I've rambled long enough. I love all my readers! Thank you so much for giving me feedback. I love reading it! Byee!**

 **~Sully**

"Target inbound." Shadow's voice was low over the com-link. Amy held her position on the rocky outcrop, her fingers brushing the trigger. She breathed carefully, her eye trained into the scope of the rifle. The crosshairs brushed over a spot in the valley, watching carefully for the two figures that were slowly making their way towards them. Amy was dressed in black from head to toe and crouched in a shadowy spot in the rocks, shielded from the light and heat. Shadow relayed info to her from a few miles away, where he was watching the figures make their way across the desert. Their target was Scourge, a green hedgehog who had murdered fifteen people in an armed robbery and tortured two of their agents. One had survived, the other was being buried as they spoke. Rage burned behind Amy's eyelids but she kept her calm, breathing evenly. The agent who had been killed was her friend. She wanted revenge and this was her time to avenge her comrade. Shadow clicked his tongue, alerting Amy that her targets were on the run near her. She inhaled, holding the trigger and waiting. Patience is key; you don't want to shoot too soon and alert your prey or be too late and miss the opportunity.

Scourge and Fiona were huffing across the desert with their loot, laughing together. They had evaded G.U.N agents for a week now and they had made off with over a million dollars. Fiona had been with Scourge for the past few years of her life, living off of crime and manipulation. She was an agent of G.U.N years back and knew most of their secrets. But Scourge had convinced her that stealing from the rich was useful and laws were meant for cookie-cutters. She had her dark red hair tied back in a ponytail as she carried the duffel bag. "Hideout should be here in a few clicks." She said, grinning at her lover. His green fur was patchy in places and he had scars on most of his body, but he carried those scars with pride. He wore his trademark sunglasses and smirked at her.

"You sure this place will be deserted?" Fiona chuckled, brushing dust off of her pants.

"It hasn't been used in years. G.U.N has no reason to look here. I'm sure they're still chasing their tails over that dead bitch." Scourge laughed, following his girlfriend into the valley. "This valley is so large, it would be difficult to track us anyhow."

"I can't wait to make someplace our own. A nice fireplace, a big TV, a king-sized bed…" Scourge purred in his girlfriend's ear, his mind running with images of that red fur splayed out like blood. Fiona giggled, squeezing his cheek.

"Me too. We're almost to the base, how about we christen it?" He laughed, smacking her across her cheeks.

"Ah, I love you Fi—" A gunshot cut him off and he dropped, his blood shot feet from the rest of his body. Fiona screamed, dropping to her knees and rolling over her love. His eyes were rolled back and his blood was staining her fur a dark black. Amy sighed, reloading her rifle. She wanted to make sure Scourge was dead and unable to be revived. She could see Fiona struggling to get him to stand and although she hated their guts, she thought it sweet for her to try and drag him away.

"Take another shot Ames." Shadow called over the com. She murmured an affirmative and cocked the rifle. Fiona had her pistol out, trying to find the sniper position. She was crying and had one hand fisted in her love's fur, her aim sloppy.

"Damn you!" She screamed, shooting at the outcrops overhead. Amy pulled the trigger again, grimacing at the blood that shot up from his corpse. Fiona cried out, standing and grabbing the duffel bag. Amy heard Shadow give the order to the two helicopters to land and capture Fiona.

"Ames, shoot to incapacitate. Don't kill her. We want her to see something. Scourge is not KIA." Amy nodded, loading the rifle again and aiming at Fiona's leg. She could hear the blades of the helicopters getting closer and she watched through the crosshairs as Fiona got her bearings and began running across the sand. She shot, watching as the fox fell onto the sand, a bullet lodged in her femur. "Head out, Ames. Meet back at base for debriefing."

"Affirmative." Amy responded, hopping out onto the rocks and waited for a helicopter to pick her up. She saw the other helicopter had landed and two other agents had grabbed Fiona, who was screaming obscenities and trying to kick them despite her broken leg. Scourge's body was being deposited into the back, where a whole team of soldiers were waiting. The other helicopter hovered in front of Amy and she leapt, grasping the edge of the door and pulling herself in. Another agent by the name of Kisa gripped her hand and smiled.

"Good work Amy!" She quipped, running a gloved hand through her grey fur. Kisa was a wolf, with dark grey fur and blue eyes that shimmered in the light. She and Amy had been friends since both joined G.U.N. "Shadow is already back at base and he's waiting for you. He has Chief with him and a few others who want information from Scourge."

"I thought he was to be killed here." She scowled, brushing her pink bangs out of her eyes. Her quills were tied back into a thick bun and although she tried to keep them back, her bangs liked to escape the confines of her black headband.

"Plans changed. Chief thinks he can get Fiona to turn on Scourge and reveal more information. If not, we have ways to kill him. That nasty silver stuff we found in his previous base has turned out to be some sort of lifeforce. It keeps Scourge alive even with mortal wounds. Our scientists have found a way to tap into his source and destroy it."

"I remember it burned holes in our jet. I hope we can get rid of it." Amy scowled, gripping the handle inside the copter as it took off. Kisa nodded, murmuring something into her com. "I'm sad to see Fiona like this. She was a mentor to me when I started."

"I know. She was one of our best. Scourge tapped into her rage and bloodlust and turned her into something horrid." Kisa sighed. Both of them had been in the same training group with Fiona as their instructor. Shadow had taken over a few months afterwards and it was no secret that the two of them had been intimate. Amy had thought of Shadow as a friend at that point, and after Fiona left the agency, she had been there to comfort him. Their friendship had blossomed and he had taken her under his wing. He had allowed her to train as an elite sniper and sparred with her often, keeping her on her toes. Now she was set to teach a class of incoming agents in just a few days. To say she was nervous was an understatement.

"I hope I can be a better teacher." Amy frowned, mulling over her thoughts. "Fiona was good, but she became blind to justice and reason." Kisa rubbed her shoulder and chuckled.

"You'll be great. Shadow has trained you well. You two are a wonderful team." She winked. "Plus, you two are tighter knit than any other couple I've seen."

"Well, when you're being shot at constantly, you realize what's important." Amy laughed, watching the desert hills fade from view. "I'll be happy to see him."

Shadow paced back and forth in front of Scourge's cell, growling every so often. Amy hadn't returned from the valley in over half an hour. Their copters were known for their speed. How could they not be here? The chief, who was a tall man with gray hair, stood by the door, staring at the unconscious hedgehog. "Shadow, I'm sure she's fine." He liked Shadow and Amy both, seeing their relationship as something strong and bonding. "She's one of our best. So is Kisa. They'll be okay."

"Kisa is a good strategizer. But when it comes to fighting, she's in Amy's way." Shadow burst out, clenching and unclenching his fist.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence Shads." Kisa walked in with Amy on her heels, both of them still covered in dust. The wolf had a grin on her face. Shadow began to apologize but she waved her hand. "Don't worry about me. I know you're worried about Amy. She's fine." Amy nodded, giving her boyfriend a smile that melted his heart. All turned towards their commander, waiting for instructions.

"Everyone is here now. Kisa, you're dismissed." The wolf nodded, walking towards the barracks. Chief sighed, nodding to Shadow. "We'll start by interrogating Scourge. Amy, you'll take Fiona once we get some information." Shadow hissed.

"I want to interrogate her."

"Shadow, I know she hurt you and has killed many. But you're too emotionally attached to her demise. Let Amy do this. She can take the fox down a few pegs." Amy nodded.

"I can make her weep. But I understand that she has valuable information. Scourge may keep her from telling us."

"I have that covered." Chief spoke, opening the door to the cell. "Let's go Shadow." The two men walked in, their hands hovering over their sheathed pistols. Two armed guards stood at the door, their rifles loaded and ready. Scourge was cuffed to a table, an IV keeping him barely alive. The toxin that would destroy the lifeforce was in Shadow's pocket and he itched to stab it into the hedgehog's side and be rid of him. "Why hello Scourge." Chief spoke in a quiet tone that dripped with malice. He hated Scourge as much as everyone else but had control over his rage. The green hedgehog coughed and opened one eyes, staring at the Chief.

"Where the hell…?"

"You're at our headquarters." Scourge choked out a laugh.

"What are ya gonna do? Kill me? Sorry to rain on your parade, but you're not the first to try." Chief smiled knowingly and Shadow had to hide his joy.

"Not yet, anyways. You did molest and murder one of our best agents. Elena was my friend and comrade. I think she'd appreciate a little more suffering on your end."

"You're funny. That little fox got in my way and she was quite a looker. Fiona was off doing whatever she does in her spare time and I thought I needed a vacation." His smile was lascivious and it made Shadow's spine crawl. "She was a welcome distraction and feisty too." He laughed as the two men stared at him without emotion in their eyes. "I got to give you guys some credit. Catching me off guard is something no one has been able to do. How's you track me?"

"She gave you up." Chief's response startled Shadow but he held his tongue, knowing that they had installed a tracker in Fiona when she had been an agent. She had thought she removed the majority of the system, but the actual tracker was still below her left ear. Scourge stared at Chief before laughing.

"Fiona wouldn't give me up! She hates you bastards more than I do! Especially Shadow here." He grinned at the ebony hedgehog. Chief held his hand on Shadow's chest, which was shaking from rage.

"Shadow, please calm down. You will have time to take your revenge. But I hate to break your precious little paradigm, but Fiona didn't destroy her tracker. It led us right to you. And we still have men stationed in that base. Fiona knew that as well."

"That bitch!" Scourge wheezed, his chest aching with the wounds. Blood was still oozing from the bullet holes. Chief walked over to the com that was in the wall. "I can't believe her. Shouldn't have dragged that whore along!"

"Patch Fiona through. Let her hear this man scorn her." He heard Amy whisper an affirmative before allowing the channel to stay open between the rooms. "Now Scourge, would you like to tell us anything about the stolen goods? We found one million on your person but that still leaves over four million dollars' worth of jewelry and gold. Where is it?" Scourge was biting his lip and growling under his breath.

"Fiona has it stashed away in a hovel in the city. It's being watched by a man named Skull. Tell him you're sent by me and I'm sure he'll give it up. But he might not."  
"I remember him. I'll see to it that the stolen materials are returned." Scourge was silent. In the other room, Fiona was seething. Amy was watching from the outside, though her hand was gripping the handle to the door, her eyes trained on the fox in front of her.

"I destroyed my tracker! How did you idiots find me?!" She screeched, fighting against the titanium restraints. Amy turned the handle and walked in, shrouded in darkness.

"You didn't fully destroy it. Sometimes the signal was clear and we were able to stop you. Sometimes it was weak. But this time, the signal was loud and clear." Fiona squinted, trying to make out the figure in the shadows.

"Who the hell are you?"

"The person who shot you and the green menace." Fiona laughed, closing her eyes.

"Well, your aim is spot-on. But I don't recognize your voice. So you must still be a grub. I must really be losing my touch if I got shot by a weakling." Amy was shocked and a little hurt. But she knew that Fiona didn't deserve her pity or pain. Amy wanted to shock the fox and so chuckled darkly.

"Why, teacher, I'm quite offended." Amy stepped into the bright light of the interrogation room with a sick smile on her muzzle. The look on Fiona's face was so worth the internal turmoil Amy was experiencing. "You were so proud of me when I became the top in your class."

"A-Amy?" Fiona then laughed, throwing her head back. "Oh, this is priceless! Scourge is gonna tear you to shreds."

"Didn't you hear him? He's done. You're done. We know where the goods are and we know something very special." Amy grinned at her captive teacher, watching confusion flicker across her face.

"I don't much care for the goods. Scourge is my life. I'll die protecting him." She hissed. Amy laughed again, this time a little louder, listening to Shadow and Chief interrogate Scourge and his cold answers.

"Good to know. He's dying in that other room."

"You can't kill him! I've seen people try!" Fiona smirked at the pink hedgehog. "He'll be loose soon again!"

"Well, that was true a few weeks ago. But our scientists are pretty smart. And they've found an antidote for that lovely silver stuff in his bloodstream that heals at extremely fast rates. And Shadow is injecting it into him within the next minute." Fiona looked like she'd seen a ghost.

"Y-You're bluffing!" A nervous laugh escaped her lips. Amy just smiled and tilted her head to the side.

"Why would I bluff? I have what I want. Mostly, at least." She gripped the back of Fiona's head and the fox yelped, being brought to face-level with the angry hedgehog. Her green eyes burned like fire and those teeth were bared. "You killed a close friend, a mentor. Elena was like a mother to most of us. You're going to be in this room for a very long time until you wish for death. I get to plan your punishment and the organization has given me full permission to do whatever I want. I figure you deserve her fate, though I won't let you go that easily. You will suffer for months. Years, if I feel vindictive enough."

"Bitch!" Fiona spat in her face and Amy let go of her fur, wiping it off her cheek.

"Takes one to know one. I'm glad your mouth is as quick as your gun. It makes the punishment better." Amy turned back towards Fiona and smiled. "You'll get to watch him die. But not his pyre." Fiona cried out, shaking her body in the restraints. Amy let out a shaky breath and leaned against the outside of the door, a tear rolling down her face. She hated that fox. Once, years ago, she would've said she adored Fiona and her sass. Now, she had the chain around her neck. She killed Elena. She let Scourge rape her. How can she live with herself? Amy sighed, wiping off the tear and walking over to Scourge's room. The green hedgehog had the syringe in his arm and his eyes were closed. Shadow had pushed down the barrel and the blue antidote was sent into his body. The chief had someone set up an IV of the stuff and placed the needle in the other arm. They wanted to make sure that he was dead. Shadow said something to the hedgehog and walked out of the room, nearly running into Amy. They stared at each other, emotions running high. "She needs to see him die."

"She will." Shadow pressed a button on the console between the two rooms and a screen was lifted, allowing Fiona and Scourge to see each other. Scourge opened one eyes and scowled at the fox, turning his head away from her. Fiona was screaming, tears staining her fur dark red. The heart monitor by the hedgehog beeped irregularly for a moment before showing his heart had stopped. Amy had to look away. She grasped Shadow's shirt and pulled herself into his shoulder, crying silently. His arms wrapped around her, burying his nose in her sweet-smelling quills.

While two lovers were torn apart, two others were brought closer together.


	2. Remembering

**A/N** : **I am SO SO SO SO sorry for the lack of updates for MONTHS! It was a crazy quarter and too many things happened. I am planning to update everything this week and thought this would be a good start. I promise updates will come at least every two weeks! I am determined to finish these stories for you lovely readers who stick with me! Thanks so much 3**

 **WARNING: dark themes in this chapter**

"You two will be heading to the city tomorrow." Chief said, watching as a crew cleaned up Scourge's body. They had managed to destroy the silver liquid, deemed Dika, and his life ebbed away over the course of the evening. Many wanted to make sure that he was truly dead and so they cut up his body into four separate pieces. Amy shuddered at the thought, choosing to look instead at her beloved Shadow.

"Alright. I assume we'll be searching for the lost goods." Chief nodded, staring at the body as it passed within the hands of his men.

"Yes. You two are tasked with finding the valuable goods that they stole, but we know little about what they actually stole. It's something irreplaceable, according to our source."

"Maybe we can ask Tails. He's still into technology and knows the ins and outs. It may be something he's heard of." Amy said, walking with Shadow and Chief towards Fiona's cell. She had kept in contact with some of her friends back home after leaving, although she gave them vague details on what happened to cause her to leave. Rouge and Cream were the only two that truly knew what had happened.

"That's a good idea Rose." Shadow said, smiling at her. Even after more than a year together, he still made her heart flutter and stomach jump. She blushed, smiling back at him.

"Outside sources are important. Just be cautious and keep most of the information confidential. I trust your judgement. Amy, handle Fiona's punishment. She deserves a fate worse than death." Chief said, his tone sharp. "Shadow, stand guard outside of her cell. I don't want any risky business with Ms. Fox." With that, he turned around and walked out into the main body of the building, following the men carrying Scourge's corpse. Amy sighed, pressing the code into Fiona's cell door.

"You can do this Ames. Keep your tone sarcastic and biting. I won't hear what you say to her, and frankly I don't care. We have the punishment set up, so just give me the signal and we'll continue." He kissed her temple gently. "I know she was important to you, to both of us. But she did many horrible things to innocent people. She has to suffer." Amy nodded, hardening her heart and locking away any reservations she had.

"I'll do my best. I love you." She smiled at him and he nodded, opening the door for her. She stepped in, locking it behind her, and cast her eyes on the red fox. Her eyes were lidded and red around the edges from her hysterical crying. She had seen Scourge die and his lifeforce destroyed. Amy felt the twinge of guilt within her chest and cursed internally, shutting off any emotion but rage. This woman killed her friend. She allowed her accomplice to rape and mutilate many women without care. She stole from so many with no consideration of who she was harming.

"Good morning Fiona." She quipped, watching as the fox blinked at her a few times before scowling.

"You here to gloat Pinky?" She hissed, pushing against her restraints.

"No. I'm here for you. I'll get my satisfaction soon anyhow." She grinned sickly at Fiona, keeping her voice even and calm. Interrogation was one of the hardest things to learn and essentially, you had to keep your emotions under a cover until it was safe to pull them back out.

"Oh? You gonna kill me too? Do it." Fiona snapped, her eyes fiery and full of rage. "Scourge trained me to not be a coward. I won't even scream."

"Is that a challenge? I'll sure take it as one. We are planning to kill you. But not for a while. You will be punished."

"What, like locking me in a cell?" Fiona laughed, her eyes still full of arrogance. "I'll do my time. But your punishment is pussy-shit. I won't even cry. You won't get that satisfaction." Amy laughed darkly, flexing her fingers into a fist.

"You'll wish for the shittiest cell imaginable after we're done with you." She snapped her fingers and a door slid open, revealing four burly men. "Recognize these shit heads? You arrested them years ago, tortured them, killed their friends." Fiona's eyes were trained on the men, who were giving her the scariest grins. "This was your first run with Scourge. You violated our honor codes and destroyed their families."

"They disobeyed Scourge! They deserved it!" She said, though her voice was sounding a little more frayed.

"You were bound to the organization, not that monster. He's now rotting in the ground with the rest of the scum." Fiona stared the men down, even as they were led into the cell. Shadow was watching from the outside and fingered the pistol on his side. He hated to see Amy surrounded by these criminals but knew that she could handle them without too much trouble. "Boys, she's all yours for twenty-four hours. My one request is that she stays alive." A chorus of groans echoed and she chuckled darkly. Fiona gaped at her, struggling against her restraints.

"Where are you going?" She glared at the men who were eyeing her up and down. "What are you getting out of this, you sickos?"

"We get to see you suffer. Like we had to watch our families suffer."

"Bitch!" The men laughed, circling around her. Amy opened the door and slipped out, hearing Fiona scream once. She shuddered, burying her nose in Shadow's fur.

"Sometimes I hate this job." She muttered, inhaling his scent.

"I know. Sometimes it's awful. But some people deserve it."

"And before we leave tomorrow, I have to come back and do this again." Amy intertwined her fingers with his and walked towards their separate rooms. "Come on, I need to pack and call a few people. I'd like to see the girls before we have to come back." She shut the images that her brain was conjuring up away, focusing on the task ahead. After five years gone, she would see Cream and Rouge again. Hopefully Blaze and Silver too. "I wonder how everyone is doing. Last time I talked to them, Rouge and Knuckles were finally together and happy. Cream and Tails were on the rocks. But I think Cosmo had come back and rocked their relationship." Amy chattered on, appreciating Shadow's occasional responses. They arrived at Amy's room within a few minutes and she turned on her heel, pressing her lips to Shadow's. "Thank you Shads. You're always by my side right when I need you. And you gave me a second chance after Sonic kicked me to the curb. I hope I don't have to deal with his arrogance." She groaned, leaning into him. Shadow chuckled, wrapping his arms around her.

"You could kick his ass ten times over. And you're beautiful Amy. I'm sure if you see him, he'll try to steal you. But no man will steal you from me." He growled, applying pressure to her sides. She squealed, giggling at his relentless tickling.

"S-stop!" She laughed, swatting his hands away. "You're my best friend and the love of my life. Any man who thinks he bests you has obviously not seen you in combat." She batted her eyelashes at him. "Or in bed."

"Minx." He laughed, kissing her temple. "Get your stuff packed. We leave in twenty-four hours." And with that, he turned around and left her to her own devices. She closed her door and sighed, grabbing her duffel bag from the open closet. The room wasn't huge, but it did the job. She grabbed a few outfits from the hangers and shoved them into the bag, making sure to throw in enough underwear and socks. She looked up and saw herself in the mirror, Shadow's words echoing in her head. She had allowed her quills to grow out past her shoulders, though she had recently gotten them trimmed so they were just above her chest. Her face had matured a little and she didn't look like a baby anymore. She had always been jealous of Rouge for her curves, but after she turned fifteen, her body changed drastically. Her hips had widened a little and her bust had jumped almost two cup sizes. Working out had helped tone her body too and she was quite proud of how strong she'd become. Going over to her bed, she reached under the pillow and grabbed her pistol, unloading the weapon and placing it in her bag. Sighing softly, she sat on her bed and dialed Rouge's number, waiting for the bat to pick up.

"Hello?"

"Hey Rouge, it's me. I'm heading back to the city for work. I'm not sure how long I'll be there, but I wanted to see everyone."

"Oh my god Amy! You'll be here for my wedding!" A squeal erupted on the other end of the line and Amy laughed, shaking her head.

"Knucklehead finally proposed? I'm happy for you. I better be the maid of honor!" Amy declared and Rouge chuckled.

"Yeah, I sent you an invite a few weeks ago, but I assumed that'd be what you would say. I know G.U.N keeps close tabs on their agents, so I'm glad it worked out."

"I'm happy to be heading home. I want to see everybody before I head back!" Amy chuckled. "Although I'd rather not see the blue blur."

"He's been in and out of work for the past few months hun. He and Sally are still dating but it's a rough relationship. Would you ask Shadow if he'd be the best man? Tails has decided to take Cosmo and Knuckles doesn't want to ask him or Sonic."

"Oh no. Is Cream alright?"

"She's heartbroken. The foxy bastard just dumped her to get with Cosmo. He's taking advice from Sonic I guess."

"I'm sure Shadow would be happy to be the best man! I'll take Cream out for lunch and try to get her mind off him. The wedding is when?"

"Two weeks from today." Two weeks? That wasn't a whole lot of time.

"Alright. I'll need a dress." Another squeal came from the other line.

"Yeah! We're all going in two days to get the dresses fitted. Meet me at Knuckle's house at 3pm! Gotta go sweetheart, I'm being paged."

"Bye Rouge!" And with that, the line clicked and Amy set down her phone, a jumble of emotions running through her. Cream had always admired Tails and they had been dating for almost three years. For Tails to just drop her like that…it made her quite upset. But life wasn't fair, she knew that first-hand. Turning over her arms, she drug her eyes over the white lines that criss-crossed them, dark thoughts blooming in the corner of her mind. Before G.U.N, before Shadow, she had been a love-sick fool, head over heels for a man who barely saw her as a sister. After confronting him about their relationship (or so she had thought), he had screamed at her and pushed her into the ground, telling her that he was with a real woman. She had held back tears as long as she could, but back then she had a soft exterior. Everything affected her. Her fists clenched unconsciously as she thought about that little girl who was left in the dirt, a mark on her cheek, and a broken heart. For two weeks, no one saw hide or hair of her. She locked herself in her room and cried, cried until she felt nothing. Nothing. It was a strange feeling for somewhat who felt every emotion so vividly. After a few days of this, she began to wonder what would happen if she disappeared. If her existence just…stopped. Cream would cry. But she didn't know if anyone else would remotely miss her. She had smashed a photo of her and Sonic just hours ago in a fit of rage, something she rarely experienced. But she remembered staring down at those shards of glass and digging one into her arm, biting back the cry of pain that had flashed, hot and bright, against her eyelids. It wasn't a deep mark, but visible enough. And as she let blood trickle down, she did feel a little better. It dripped onto her pink comforter and left two little spots, almost black.

Amy took a shaky breath, forcing her mind to ignore the wave of loneliness that washed over her. She was alive and strong now, strong enough to take on the biggest enemies. Strong enough to put herself back together. And now that she was going to face Sonic soon, she knew that even his attitude wouldn't break her.


End file.
